At The Last Minute
by P.E. Ward
Summary: Requested.


In Ouran Academy, lineage counts first and wealth a close second. The wealthy were blessed with idle hours within the school walls. So to entertain themselves they did whatever they pleased. And so following the directions of: Top Floor, South Wing…the unused music room at the end of the North hallway, the Third Music Room…most of the ladies would spend their time and money with…the Host Club; a small club consisting of six…no seven fine, gorgeous, and handsome men…with much time on their hands as the other students making up their clientele. Each host entertained a lady with a different charm.

The Host Club 'King' was Tamaki Souh, son of the Academy's chairmen [Yuzuru Souh] and the most requested male in the club. His 'type' was called "Prince". He called the ladies princess and complimented them whenever he could squeeze it in while he spoke of how wonderful he was as well.

The Host Club 'Shadow King' was Kyouya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori of the Ootori group most known for their chain of hospitals. His 'type' was called "Cool". He hardly spoke to his guests but he was in charge of all the financial work and he made sure that everything worked out smoothly [especially when Tamaki wanted to do a theme day]. He was determined to be the heir of his father's company…so of course everything he did gave him merit.

The Host Club had a set of twins, the Hitachiin's. Hikaru Hitachiin was the elder brother and played the part well. Kaoru Hitachiin was the younger brother and he too played his part well. Their mother is the famed and well-known Yuzuha Hitachiin, a famous fashion designer, and has given them most of their looks as well as her personality. Their father is a software designer [name hasn't been given…so he shall be called Kaname XD] and he's quite sneaky. The two act out a brotherly love or forbidden love theme [also known as yaoi, twincest]. Hikaru plays as the dominate or Seme and Kaoru plays as the submissive or Uke. Both are mischievous when together, but alone their own personalities kick into play. Hikaru is rash and short-tempered as well as more likely to wear his heart on his sleeve, while Kaoru is more calm and observant, and he is able to hide his feelings [to an extent].

The Host Club also had a sweets-lover, Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka; the oldest of them all actually, in class 3-A, but also the shortest at 4'11", the son of the famed Haninozuka family [mostly known for their knowledge in martial arts]. He used to act tough, when he really just wanted to love cute things and eat sweets. When Tamaki broke through to him he felt free to be who he really was. His 'type' is "Loli-shota". He charms the ladies with his cute demeanor and stuffs himself full of sweets daily. He's often seen with his stuffed bunny called Usa-chan [or Bun-Bun].

The Host Club of course needed someone who was silent, which lead to Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka; cousin of Hunny and son of the Morinozuka family [most known for their Kendo skills]. It was said that three generations ago the Morinozuka family served the Haninozuka's faithfully…then one married into the Haninozuka family breaking the master-servant bond and adding the familial bond. However, Mori still guards and protects his elder, yet smaller cousin like a servant would, and he was happy with that. His 'type' is "Wild". He hardly entertains his clients alone. He mostly sits beside Hunny and watches over him as their clients coo and squeal over their bond.

And the Host Club's newest Host. Haruhi Fujioka, 'son' of a commoner, a scholarship student, and a very friendly face. Not much is known to the clients about how he became a host…but this reporter had cracked the case. Fujioka, on his first day had accidently backed into a timely vase and unfortunately in his situation…broke it. So in order to pay off his debt, he had been blackmailed into doing chores…eventually Souh had seen how well he interacted with the clients and upgraded him to a host. His 'type' is "Natural". He keeps his clients happy by listening to them, answering their questions, and being a generous person, all the while being himself.

Yet, recently this reporter has discovered another set of regulars within the Host Club. Unsure of what their relationship was to most of the members, however, this reporter has made contact with the newer regulars. They had allowed this reporter an interview coming up in next week's issue of Ouran Debut.

Ginko sighed as she watched the other girls faint, squeal, giggle, and drool over the Host Club's seven males. She finished reading the Ouran High School's newest and definitely improved newspaper. About three weeks ago she noticed that there was a pair of female red-heads, much like the Hitachiin twins, who started showing up. Neither really requested someone…but they helped serve the clients; which kind of confused Ginko really. Ever since she could remember she was always alone. Hardly anyone ever tried to approach her. '_Must be the clothes._' Instead of the girl's uniform, Ginko wore a black gothic dress, decked out in black lace trim [she had changed out of the uniform before she went to the Host Club after school].

"Would you like some more tea or sweets?" Ginko looked up from her book to see one of the female red-heads. "Tea, please." The girl nodded with a smile as she poured the Earl Grey tea into the delicate European tea cup. "I'm Kaori Michishige. I've seen you here every day. Why don't you request one of the Hosts?" Ginko stared up at the girl with wide dark eyes. The girl, Kaori, had actually spoken to her…and it wasn't an insult or threat. "Uh…I've never felt like it." Kaori nodded. "Oh, well…they're not so bad. I suggest you keep your distant with Tamaki-sempai. He's a little…how should I say it?...Dramatic, I suppose." Ginko just couldn't believe that Kaori had stopped this long, and was still talking to her. "So you like to read? What kind of books?" Ginko snapped out of her thoughts as she faintly heard Kaori's question. "Um, well…anything that catches my attention. Why?" Kaori set her teapot down on the serving table and took a seat next to Ginko, brushing her maid's skirt down. "Well, I was just starting a conversation I guess. I don't think I've really seen you around any of the other kids in school. So I figured, maybe you'd like to hang out. I mean, my sister and I are having a get together this week after school is out and we're grabbing some hotel rooms downtown for the weekend. So far, it's me, Hikari, my twin by the way, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and Mori…as well as Mori's girlfriend…I think." Ginko gave a small smile as she thought of what it would be like to hang out with a large group of her peers instead of sitting home alone…with nothing to do… '_Ugh…there went my good mood._' "Of course you may have to ask you parents…if they're anything like Haruhi's that is." '_Never mind, that ruined my mood._' "No thanks. I wouldn't be available to leave the house this weekend." Ginko faked a smile…but Kaori just frowned. "Don't think I'm stupid Otomiya-sempai. I will get you to hang out with me sometime…just you wait and see." Kaori huffed slightly as she got up and resumed her tea and sweets serving, all with a bright smile.

It had been over two weeks since Kaori Michishige invited Ginko to a weekend slumber party. And the girl was certainly persistent; however, Ginko was stubborn herself and kept thinking of excuses for not getting involved with Kaori's random hang outs. Though after each time she turned Kaori away Ginko felt the loneliness return.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kaori's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

"Hey, Kaoru, have you seen Kyouya-sempai?" I had been looking for Kyouya for about half an hour. The twit wanted to ask if I've been able to pull Ginko Otomiya into anything with us yet. Too bad I only bore bad news for him. Kaoru, _god was the boy cute_, shook his head. "Sorry Kaori. But I haven't seen him since this morning's meeting. Where have you checked so far?" "Um, the clubroom, his classroom, and I've called his cell at least four times." Kaoru wrapped his hand around my wrist, I blushed a little, and he began to pull me in some direction I had no clue existed. "Um, Kaoru…where are you taking me?" "To find Tono. If anyone knows where Kyouya-sempai is it'll be him." "Oh…thanks Kaoru." We stopped in front of the chairmen's office, Tamaki was the chairman's son after all, and Kaoru let my wrist go. "He should be in here…at least that's what Hikaru overheard at lunch. Apparently, Souh-san, has been dying to mess with Tono." Kaoru grinned. "I bet Tono will be crying when you go in…the headmaster loves to tease Tono…probably more than me and Hikaru." My grin matched Kaoru's. "No doubt about that…he's just so much fun to tease. If only he would stop reacting like he does. Oh, well. And thanks again Kaoru." I saw a small, almost unnoticeable, blush appear over his cheeks. "Y-you're welcome Kaori. Uh…I gotta go find Hikaru now…bye." He turned around and rushed off. I giggled; _he was so cute some times_. I knocked on the door and got a quick reply of 'Enter' so I did. I found Tamaki sitting low in his seat, in front of his father's desk. "Um, pardon Souh-san, but I need to speak with Tamaki-sempai for a moment." Yuzuru Souh, the chairmen, nodded…after telling me for the umpteenth time to call him Yuzu-ji. I had Tamaki come outside of his dad's office before I spoke. "Have you seen Kyouya-sempai? I've looked in the more obvious places and I've called him but I got nothing." Tamaki smiled, goofily might I add. "He's in the library. We got a partner's project today from our sensei. I'm going to meet up with him after I spoke with my dad. He didn't feel like waiting he headed there after class. The library doesn't allow cell phones in there." My head dropped. He was the one who wanted to see me…and he didn't have the decency to call me or have someone tell me this earlier. "Damn, Shadow King." I muttered…Tamaki would have had a fit probably if he heard me call Kyouya that…_he_ was the Host King. "All right, thanks Sempai. I'm gonna go see him." Tamaki, however, stopped me. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go with you? I'm sure my dad's almost done talking to me. Please, Hikari." I twitched. Couldn't he tell I'm Kaori...not Hikari? "Sempai…I'm Kaori. Get it right." I tugged my arm away from his grasp. If he couldn't tell the **obvious** difference between me and my sister…then I didn't want to wait for him…besides…maybe I can chew out Kyouya for not telling me this new predicament.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Ginko's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Ginko was back in the library, she too was in Kyouya and Tamaki's class. Therefore she also had the partner's project; however, she didn't have a partner for the day. Her partner was actually one of the stupid jocks of the school; he had gotten into a bit of a tiff with one of the lower class students. It ended up in both students being rushed to the hospital…no one was sure if either was severely injured or they did it as a precaution. So, that being said, Ginko was stuck working on the project solo, because the boy was told he was suspended for at least a week, as well as the other student. Ginko found nothing wrong with working alone. Meant she didn't have to worry about working with some idiot and getting a terrible grade. It was bad enough when she had a C+ on an assignment…it seemed when that happened her parents would be home for a brief period of time to lecture her on how horrible she was in academics before they went off on more 'business' elsewhere.

She overheard, not too far from where she sat, a couple of somewhat familiar voices. It turned out to be Kyouya from her class and the ever stubborn Kaori Michishige, who she found out was in Year 1-A under her along with the twins and Haruhi. She couldn't tell what exactly the two were talking about but she did get that Kaori was annoyed with Kyouya over something, which kind of crushed Ginko.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kyouya's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Right after class I had gone off to the library, knowing that if I didn't start on our, me and Tamaki's, class project we would never get to it. Once I had gotten all the books, about seven, that we would need I found a seat at a clear table near the back of the room. Part of the reason I sat back here was that it was certainly more quiet, less girls came back here looking for books [it was filled with boring non-fiction that had nothing to do with schooling], and I just so happened to see someone I've been dying to be close to in the last few months. I had gotten through the first half of one book when I heard slightly heavy footsteps heading my way. "Kyouya-sempai, you couldn't have gotten someone to tell me that you would be in here?" Ah, it was Kaori Michishige, one of my kouhai and a very dependable student. Unlike her sister, Hikari, she was less brash and more inclined to keep secrets. "I'm very sorry, Kaori. But by the time I figured I'd be in here, I couldn't tell anyone since those who know you in my class were only a few and they were all out of sight." She just rolled her eyes at me, causing me to chuckle. She was an interesting person, alright. "Sure, whatever." I pointed at the chair next to me, silently telling her to sit down and tell me what I want to know. She had changed out of her yellow uniform and swapped it with a jean mini skirt, black and hot pink striped tank top, black and hot pink converse, and black and hot pink striped knee high socks. I know what you're thinking…lots of pink. But really she is good at balancing colors, I mean what do you expect from a fashion designer? "I feel bad telling you this…but so far Otomiya-san has avoided coming with us again." I opened my mouth to bite out a reply but she pressed her hand over my mouth. "But I have one more idea. Spring Break is coming up and I know that everyone is excited for the Festival downtown. I can book us the week in one of our step-dad's hotels and I'll get Hikari to help me with dragging Otomiya-san along. You know how stubborn Hikari is when she wants to be. While we're at the festival we'll split up into small groups, I'll suggest that you go with Otomiya. And if anything goes wrong I know that Mori-sempai and Ama-chan will be willing to stand by to assist." She removed her hand and drew back. "That sounds like a plan. When can we all expect to be leaving for the hotels?" "After school this Friday. I'll have everything booked and planned by then. Should I also go over what the festival will include and what you should do while you're there or do you want to be surprised?" If Ginko didn't have my heart…Kaori would have stolen it instead. "Surprise me." Kaori smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to your project. Oh, and Tamaki will be much later. Turns out Souh-san overheard him call me Hikari and now he's in for a lecture." She put a finger to her cheek. "I think Tamaki-sempai is the only one who hasn't realized that me and Hikari are different…I mean, she doesn't act like me or dress like me…and she hates hot pink…so that should be a big thing to notice. Don't you think?" I nodded. "Certainly is." Hikari Michishige, as Kaori's older twin sister, wasn't one to be overly girly or kind. She was a brash, blunt, and almost rude girl. Much like Hikaru Hitachiin really. "Okie. See you later sempai." She stood up, pushed her chair in, and waved as she left the library…leaving me to more work and a possible no-show partner.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Ginko's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Ginko didn't know what was going on and she wasn't sure if she should be upset or happy, but all she knew was that she was blindfolded and taken somewhere by two people. It started after classes let out for the day. However, she had noticed Ootori had looked over in her direction a few times that day, but she didn't think he had really looked at her. Why would he? She was as plain as girls came; long black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and 5'6". Sure she was slightly taller than most girls in her class but that just made her look strange…and she was almost taller than most of the boys, which wasn't good for her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice giggled as they lead Ginko around something. That had been the procedure over the last 20 minutes, at least that's what it felt like to Ginko…she couldn't really tell. "Almost there Otomiya-san." Ginko recognized that voice. It was the same voice that had been bugging her about hanging out over the last few weeks. "Michishige-kouhai, if you don't let me go I'll call the police for harassment and kidnap." Ginko was facing her left…but someone blew into her ear on her right. "Sorry, Otomiya-san. But we have full permission from your parents to drag you where ever we want. So, good luck with pressing charges on us…besides you'd have to know the difference between us. Only one has 'harassed' you."

Finally the blindfold was removed and Ginko was faced with the Spring Festival. There were stands for games, prizes, food, and other products. After a while Ginko was tugged along with the twins only to be stopped in front of someone. She looked up to see her classmate, Kyouya Ootori. With the way his eyes just snared her attention with only a single glance, even under thick eyelashes, she just felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Now, it's decided that since the place is so crowded we split up. I have the list of groups." Ginko tilted her head over to listen to Kaori [she's been bugged by her enough to notice the difference just by their voices] call out the groups. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Ama-chan* are together, Tamaki and Haruhi are together, Hikari and I will be with Kaoru and Hikaru, and Kyouya-sempai and Otomiya-san." Ginko's eyes snapped open wide and she glanced at Kaori to Kyouya, eventually making herself dizzy.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kyouya's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Just like I had asked Kaori left me with Ginko and a surprise list of things to visit while we were at the festival. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginko twisting her fingers together, a sure sign of a case of nerves, so I decided to try and remedy that. I reached my hand down and gripped hers lightly, not wanting to frighten her. "So we don't get split up here." I gave her a lame excuse, but it seemed to work. She calmed down, her shoulders relaxed from their stiff posture. We passed by some game stands and I noticed she had stared at one with milk bottles stacked on top of each other with a large panda above them hanging from the top of the stand. I lightly tugged her arm over towards the stand and looked down at her. "Would you like to try this stand while we're here?" She smiled lightly, nodding in response.

We had played three games on the bottles and I got her the panda bear that she had been looking at. Afterwards she had jumped up and kissed my cheek suddenly, apparently she didn't realize she did that for after the action was committed she blushed a deep red, I had reassured her that it was fine and it didn't bother me, in fact I liked that she did so which only called a deeper blush to rise on her cheeks. We went around stopping at three more game stands before heading over to eat, she had gotten a funnel cake and begged me to try a bite, while I just got a tea. The funnel cake was okay but I wasn't thrilled about it like Ginko was.

The rest of the day was us going around riding different coasters. So far I've learned that she loves roller coasters but she has a minor fear of heights. "Oo, Kyouya can we go on that ride?" She had taken to grasping my hand whenever there was something she really wanted to do, just to get my attention, though I don't think she really needed to grab my hand to get it. I looked over at where she was pointing at to see a topsy-turvy ride. It looked like fun, if you liked that sort of thing, but for Ginko I suppose I could go once to make her happy. "Why not?" She beamed up at me, her dark eyes lighting up like the ocean at night with the moon shining on its surface.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kaori's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

"You know, I've been watching you for a while, and I've never understood this, but why do you always seem so sad at school?" Hikari, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I had caught up with Kyouya and Otomiya-san shortly after we ran across each other at the food court. I had strayed close to Otomiya-san hoping to talk a little, get to know each other per say. She looked at me with an empty look, not really looking at me but passed me out at the other people. "Why do you want to know so bad? We have nothing in common, nothing that should make you wonder, nothing that matters to get to know me. So why having you been fighting tooth and nail to know me?" She had clenched her fists tightly. I thought she might have cried, telltale signs of tears glimmered in her eyes, but she probably didn't want to cause a scene. I looked over at Kyouya, turns out Tamaki and Haruhi fell into the slowly reforming group, but he was so preoccupied with listening to Tamaki chatter he didn't look in our way. He walked about four feet away from me and Otomiya-san, looking to his left where we were on his right. "I just think it's unfair to live alone. Everyone needs a friend or two. I've noticed that you don't do anything with the other students and that they tend to avoid you." Otomiya-san bit her lip, dropping her eyes to look away. "Not everyone gets to have friends, Michishige. There are just some people who aren't cut out for having that kind of relationship." I laid my hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her as she wouldn't see me doing so, hoping to give a comforting gesture. "I'm talking to you aren't I? I've been wanting to be your friend but you haven't given me the chance. Everyone is cut out for friendship. It's natural for all people to want that kind of attention, it's something we all crave in one manner or another. The only problem that stops them is not reaching out in return. Like all relationships, it takes two to make it work, if there's only one person doing all the work then it'll fade in the end." Otomiya-san slowed down a little, she must have been thinking about what I said, so I had walked over to Kyouya to let her ponder that information for a little while.

"Kyouya-sempai, you should get back to your partner in a bit. She's probably wondering why you've left her." I stated with a wicked grin, knowing that he had a crush on Otomiya-san and loving the fact I have that knowledge. He must've noticed the grin for his brows creased, lips pressed flat together. "Of course, Kaori. Excuse me Tamaki." He slowed down to walk behind me and headed over to Otomiya-san. I watched as the two spoke a bit, Otomiya-san giving small smiles every so often. "Hey, so how's it going?" I turned to look at Kaoru, he had overheard me speaking with Kyouya-sempai a few weeks ago. "I think it's working out just like Sempai wanted." I smiled, grasping his hand, and speeding up to catch Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, and Ama-chan up ahead. I wondered if I could snag a bite of Ama-chan's yummy strawberry cheesecake.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Ginko's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Spring Break was fun. _I don't think I've ever had that much fun in years_. I spent most of my time going on rides or talking with one of the Hosts, with the exception of Kaori and Hikari (Kaori is easier to talk to, Hikari is loud). I had officially met Mori-sempai's girlfriend, Amaya Mizushima. Funny thing was Amaya was also in her class, sat two seats behind her, and Ginko hardly ever noticed. The quiet, sarcastic, funny girl seemed to be easily noticeable outside of class; which led Ginko to wonder why she never noticed her in class. Ginko found that she and Amaya shared interests in reading material, Amaya loved to do photography and since Kaori had packed a sketch pad Ginko drew portraits of Amaya's photos, Amaya loved to listen to music so Ginko played a little of the piano while Kaori and Hikari came in with the violin and cello (all the guests at the hotel loved that), and told the girls (Haruhi not included) that they should play in the Host Club sometime. All in all, Ginko felt as though she wasn't as alone as she thought.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kaori's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

It was the last day of Spring Break and I had arranged for the Hosts and the small gaggle of girls to get pictures done. I spoke to Kyouya-sempai about going out for a last minute special and that he was to inform the boys while I dealt with the girls (Haruhi was considered as one of the guys, reason should be obvious). He had tried to get more out of me but I simply replied it was a surprise and gently shoved him out of the room before he could reply. I had locked the door so he couldn't get back in and I ignored whatever else he tried to say through the door. He sure got heated, I'm surprised he didn't start yelling at me to let him back in and explain.

Hikari was playing a video game, lying flat on her stomach in her baby blue tank top and light green booty shorts. Amaya sat in a chair close by the door, book in hand, focused on the storyline in a deep green tank top with yellow shorts, and Ginko sat at the table with her drawing pad, pencils, and some chips out, she wore a lacy dark grey top with black shorts. None of them had changed out of their sleepwear yet, not surprising as I know they're very comfortable (I have a pair like Hikari's only my tank is dark purple and my shorts are dark blue). I grabbed the remote and turned off the lights above the table and chair gaining their attention. "Kaori! Why the hell did you turn the tv off? I was in the middle of a game!" _Sometimes it's so amusing to piss Ha'ri off_. I gave a wicked grin, flashing pearly white teeth. "Well, ladies we have a last minute event. So get up, shower, dress in whatever, just don't reveal too much, and be sure to be down in the lobby at 2:30. We will be leaving at 3 and it's a surprise. So don't ask." All three girls groaned. My smirk didn't fade one bit, this was just too fun.

I gave them just over three hours to get ready and Hikari still hadn't finished getting dressed. She just didn't know what to choose so I had chosen for her once she stepped out of the bathroom asking the rest of the girls their opinions I tossed the clothes at her. "Wear these, no more changing." I had dragged Ama-chan and Otomiya-san down to the lobby where all the boys (including Haruhi) were waiting. The twins seemed a little peeved, wonder how long they've been waiting. "Sorry, Hikari was being indecisive. She'll be down in 5 minutes and we'll head out to the limo waiting for us." Five minutes later Hikari showed up in the lobby bobbing her head to her music player.

I had everyone blindfold each other, Kyouya – Ginko, Ama-chan – Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai – Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai – Hikari, and Hikaru – Kaoru. After they had their blindfolds on I had staff members guide them into the building we were at. "Kaori, what exactly are we doing with these things anyway?" "I'm not telling you. Besides we're almost there." We had gotten on an elevator to head to the fifth floor, which was where we needed to be. The staff members followed me, guiding the others with them, as we entered through a glass door. Inside one of our, Hikari and my own, aunt's internationally known photographers waited for our arrival. "Aousten, donc de bonnes de vous voir[Aousten, so good to see you.]." I had stopped in front of him only to get a friendly hug. Aousten was born in America, home of his father, but in his early teens he moved to France with his French mother, only to find a passion for photography. "Nous sommes très reconnaissants de ce que vous devrez faire cela à si court préavis [We're very grateful that you'd do this on such short notice.]." "C'est pas de problème sweetheart. Quelque chose pour Cammie filles [It's no problem sweetheart. Anything for Cammie's girls.]." Cammie was our aunt, she runs an American magazine, she married into the family on our mother's side, to our uncle Ryou. Me and Hikari have always been very close to her since she joined the family. "You can remove your blindfolds." Hikari had removed hers only to scream, she was very fond of Aousten, and run to hug him. I smiled when Ama-chan removed her blindfold, she stared at Aousten with an admiring gleam in her eyes. "Ama-chan, come here." She walked up to me, slowly, probably still in the process of realizing one of her idols was right before her very eyes. "Aousten, this is Amaya Mizushima. She's a friend and loves photography. Ama-chan, this is Aousten Grantz You should know him fairly well." I turned to the others and motioned them to come further into the room. "We're going to have our pictures done. Aousten has generously offered his time and expertise. It'll be like those photo booths at the festival but better quality." I turned to look at Hikari, Amaya, Kyouya, and Otomiya-san. "And this way these photos will last a lifetime."

I was proud to find that most of the group photos had gone well. Next were the pair photos. Tamaki and Haruhi took some good photos, though Ama-chan and Otomiya-san were very confused about the pairing. Ama-chan was with both Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, mostly because they didn't feel like leaving Hunny-sempai out; they turned out very cute according to Aousten. Then Hikari and Hikaru went before Hikari came back to sit next to me to let Kaoru take pictures with his brother. Hikaru switched with me to take photos with Kaoru, who switched once more with Hikari and let us take pictures together. The last couple was supposed to be Kyouya and Otomiya-san.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Ginko's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

"Otomiya-san, it's your turn now." Ginko was nervous, she was going to be taking pictures with Kyouya; the man who had recently crept his way into her heart and under her skin. Over the break he had taken the time and care, much like Kaori, to get to know her. He understood her better than anyone, what with his father practically only acknowledging him for his accomplishments. He knew her favorite book, artist, color, flower, photo, animal, past time, hobby, song, and even her favorite food.

The two had gotten up to take their pictures only to have Aousten drag them into another room. The room was filled with romantic notions. Candles, flowers, silk drapes on a window fixture, red furniture, and a heart stamped onto the window. "Now, if you both will flow me we'll get this done in a jiffy." Kyouya had grasped Ginko's arm gently pulling her along. She was shocked to see that she'd be taking photos with Kyouya at first, but tack on the majorly lovey-dove special, she was in a mix of emotions that she wasn't sure she could translate. "Are we seriously going to be taking pictures in this?" Aousten turned, eyes holding a serious tone, unlike earlier when he was chipper and friendly. "Kaori is more observant that you think Miss. After spending a few hours with someone she's often able to tell how a person feels with little more than a glance at them. She often sees things that said person is blantly unaware of. Both of you have shown telltale signs and she asked that you get to pick a few things from our VS cover props. Of course you only need one or two things and we'll do your pictures in another room away from the others if this sort of thing bothers you." Ginko couldn't help but stare at Kyouya. Telltale signs, coming from both of them. Then that would mean that he had an interest in her as well as she in him. "Now, I'll leave you two for a few moments to arrange the room and gather my other equipment. Please, pick a prop, and try to agree." Aousten smiled lightly, then left leaving the two alone, surrounded by all the romantic fluff.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Kyouya's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

How Kaori did it I won't question, but the way things have turned out seem to be in my favor. It was the perfect opportunity to ask Ginko. "Why don't we try out the chairs?" I guided her over to two plush red chairs. She sat down, body twisted in my direction. I studied her clothing of choice, a black lacy top with ribbons tied at the back and a low neck line, with a detailed black backless corset, a long near-ankle black skirt, and black low heeled boots with black lacing. Very elegant for something she just threw on and that didn't include a simple black dress, she was into more medieval styling and did her best to dress the part. "I have to confess that I've had Kaori working for me this whole time. She had been informed of our family's connections to each other and saw you alone during breaks, and then after she heard my statement about finding you interesting she helped me cook up a plan to get you to speak to me." She went to speak but I placed two fingers to her lips, effectively stopping her. "Let me finish." I took a moment to reorganize my thoughts as they had turned to her lips, soft and petal like.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** Ginko's POV **~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

She didn't know when it happened but she did know that Kyouya had planned to explain their predicament until he swooped down and captured her lips with his. His eyes were closed behind his glasses. Ginko had let herself sink into his touch, arms wrapping around each other without a thought, eyes shut, lips removing all space between each other, bodies nearly wrapped to each other perfectly.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Ginko Otomiya?"

"I'd love to."

~ Dear love birds,

Hope you enjoyed your Spring Break, courtesy of the Michishige twins.

Here are your copies of Aousten's photo's.

_Personally, I think you both made an amazing couple in each of these, you should get them framed or something~_

Sincerely,

Kaori Michishige

P.S. See you both in school next year.


End file.
